Death's Beginning
by Kyle-ZZ
Summary: "The dark haired boy slowly cracked a smile at his friends comment, he knew that he would one day be able to control his powers and couldn't wait for that day to come." Please read and let me know what you think, unique and original idea I believe.
1. Chapter 1

Death's Beginnings

Hi there, my names Kyle, this is my first story I'm posting currently at 04.45 in the morning so a little red and bleary eyed. So this is my story I'm hoping you like I have read allot of the HP/Supernatural crossovers and this and a few other ideas came to me which I believe are kind of original but review and let me know what you think this is the first chapter and a kind of introduction but plenty more to come. 

Chapter One

A little blonde haired boy of about five in appearance, stood in a field of gold with his blue eyes shut and covered by his hands counting out loud for his friend who was currently running through the thick growth of wheat which had recently been grown for their amusement, reaching the agreed upon number, one hundred, the child opened his eyes and removed his hands from his face showing a little cherub face with a mischievous little grin on it.

"I'm coming to find you!" he shouted out to the sky trying to get the sound over the wheat that towered over him. As he took a step forward the wheat around him suddenly began to bend creating a clear path for him to continue walking as he seeks the other participant of this game, he laughed as he went on, making scary noises and jumping randomly into bushes trying to find him.

After twenty minutes of this the little boy had enough and was slowly beginning to tire and his annoyance showing on his little face, suddenly a mischievous smile worked its way onto his face. Suddenly lifting up his right foot he slammed it down on the ground, it started off slowly but starting from underneath his foot spreading outward the wheat field slowly started to change just into a plain grassy field allowing the boy to see the child he had been seeking standing 30 yards away a dark haired child stood with a frown on his face.

"That's cheating and you know it is, I thought we agreed no powers?" the dark haired boy shouted over to the other child, as the grass underneath his feet slowly started to lose its lush green colour until eventually the grass was browning .

"I know but I was getting bored!" came the weak response from the little lad as he started walking towards the other boy, as he got closer he could see the look he was being given and cringed a little bit as those pure green eyes that the boy had were bearing down on him, he lowered his head and murmured an apology to which the boy just gave a little huff and sigh.

"Well what do you want to do now then, as you have ruined that game?" the boy said to the blond rather bluntly, the blonde boy just smiled and shook it off as he was used to this type of treatment from the other, suddenly his smile widened as he bent down and dug his hand into the ground digging his fingers into the dirt and taking a handful of the soil and grass.

"I wanted to show you this, I just made it the other day!" slowly holding out his empty hand he placed the hand full of soil above it before starting to slowly let it sprinkle out of his hand only for it to stop floating half way between his outstretched hand underneath.

The dark haired boy raised an eyebrow used to the antiques of the other.

The soil and grass had now been released from his hand with it pooling in a ball between both of his hands as he started to breathe deeply and slowly cup his hands together, his face had taken one of deep concentration and there were little beads of sweat forming on his brow, when his hands had about six inches between them there was suddenly a blinding flash of white light coming from the centre of his hands before it gradually started to decrease, the blonde boy now smiling after the exertion slowly uncapped his hands and now there floating in midair was a small brown little figure wearing a little green dress made from the grass and had little transparent wings.

"So what do you think?" the blonde boy asked of the other, as the little figure started to slowly circle his head.

"What is its purpose, why did you create it?" the dark haired boy said as he gave a yawn and watched as the little new being flew around his friends head.

"It has no purpose just to live and breathe as we do, don't you think it's pretty though look at its little wings" he said with a little defiant face and as his eyes squinted up to the top of his head trying to see the little being that was currently playing with his hair.

"It's okay I suppose" the dark haired boy said with a shrug "I just don't know why you make these little beings with no purpose."

"For fun of course, think of all the things I could make!" the blonde haired boy cried with a little laugh and his eyes which shone with happiness.

Suddenly the little new being flew over to the dark haired boy, before either could stop it, standing on his shoulder and went to play with his ear as soon as contact was made the little figures wings started slow down in pace and there was a sharp little intake of breath before it slowly fell to the ground dead.

The blonde boy looked on as his new little being died as it fell off the shoulder of the other boy and down to the ground, he looked at his friend with a sad little smile on his face and stooped down to pick the body up and placed it in the palm of his hands and abruptly clapped his hands together, soil and grass tumbled to the ground.

"Don't worry it was only grass and mud, you don't have proper control yet but eventually you will I can tell and then you won't be worried over contact with anything" he said with a small smile before pushing his friend and disappearing from the spot he was standing.

The dark haired boy slowly cracked a smile at his friends comment, he knew that he would one day be able to control his powers and couldn't wait for that day to come.

He slowly took a step forward and disappeared after his friend, leaving only the grass that was previously green to turn black as the life was drained from it.

**So guys let me know what you all think of this first chapter and if you have any questions fire away by private mailing me well nighty night because I am extremely shattered.**

**Kyle - ZZ**


	2. Chapter 2

Death's Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**_

_**So I have posted chapter one and am now on chapter two, looking at the reviews most feedback is mostly good if not all. I would like to thank every single person that has read Chapter One and hope they enjoy Chapter Two just as much. So read, enjoy and review.**_

**Chapter Two**

A blonde haired boy around the age of eleven stood at the top of a cliff staring out at the ocean watching as the sun shone down on the water, he smiled as he felt the wind breeze through his hair and felt in peace as he looked out at the world he had just created.

He had moved on from the small acts of creation that he used to do, creating tiny beings; he was now creating worlds and galaxies shaping the universe with very little effort.

"You should watch what you are doing my friend I could easily have pushed you off this cliff!" came a voice from behind him. Turning around standing a few feet away was his dark haired friend, taking a few steps forward to close the distance between them he gave the other boy a hug in greeting that also came with a big smile.

"You wouldn't have done that to me!" was the response as he took a step back from his friend releasing him from the hug and turned around and walked to the cliff edge to stare at the ocean once more.

"I'm ready friend to make my first real creations I have made this place and it will be there home, tell me what you think?" turning his head and making a gesture with his head beckoning the other to come to the edge and stand with him.

"That is a big decision to have made, what will the creation be?" the dark haired lad asked as he took the necessary steps to the edge so he was standing side by side with the other taking in the view that lay out in front of him and admired the beauty that his friend could and had created.

"They will be creatures of great strength and durability. I will give them certain aspects of myself giving them certain abilities. They will be intellectual and will be capable to inhabit the land or sea and will have free roam of this place, they will be my primordial creatures!" he finished passionately with a light in his eye as he described the features of the being to the other boy, turning his head to see the other's reaction.

"That is fine but I have my own requirements before you start anything, I would like to set in place an order by which any creation made by yourself shall be unavoidably subject to my powers and this rule, that all life given must in the end return to me?" he told the blonde, who by the lowered head and the look on his face was evaluating what he had just been told, suddenly he lifted his head and looked into the green eyes that were staring at him intently.

"That is fine I see no issue; this order shall be in place for any being created they will be subject to your power and will just as they are mine." The blonde boy concluded before once again turning to face the ocean.

"I will leave you then to get on with your work, good bye my friend!" replied the brunette before suddenly disappearing.

With those departing words the blondes face suddenly set with determination before he lifted his hands and kept in mind the way he pictured this new race he called the Leviathans.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Page Break,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Page Break ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A blonde haired adolescent stood in Heaven staring down on the earth he had created many eons ago he stared at what carnage had turned his world from a paradise into the wreck it had become because of his children, they had raped the world they were given causing nothing but destruction leaving it uninhabitable to any other creation who would surely perish from his children who he now knew were beasts.

They had grown too strong and smart; he knew what he had to do. He felt a deep regret and remorse at the actions he would have to take as they were his children but they posed to much a threat to any other creature should he create more. They had long ago stopped listening to him; full of arrogance and spite for him trying to control them.

He knew where he had went wrong he had given them to much free will, he had been too docile when creating them believing that they would respect him as father and creator of their species. He had been wrong it was this free will that had brought him to this point.

He knew what his friend would say if he could hear his thoughts now, they had long ago disagreed on the way to take care of his children. His friend had stated as entertaining as he found them, he would simply eradicate them. Where as he believed they should be contained and locked away, for their own sake and also for his as well as he could not cope with the guilt of what his friend had proposed.

With deep regret he began to slowly accumulate his power, when it had amassed he started letting it roll outwards directing it to the land he had created.

On and on his power spread before it encompassed the world, he could feel every single one of his children across the globe and it was at this point that he also felt the familiar comforting presence of his friend.

He could feel his friend sending him comfort and encouragement and it was then when he finally accepted that he was doing the right thing and that there was no backing out, his friend had shown up to give him the support he needed to continue on and carry out his duty.

With his power spread over the world he began to open the inter-dimensional gateway he had created that connected this world with the dimension that he had specifically created to host and imprison his children.

He watched in anguish as his children began to get sucked into the entrance that would soon become there prison as they clawed at the earth and fought against the force that was currently tearing them from earth.

When he no longer felt their presence on earth he closed the gateway and sealed it locking them in their prison to reside in until the end of time.

It was at that moment when his friend arrived walking over and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder as he stared sown at the Earth.

"You done what was necessary my friend, it was this or I would have slaughtered them all myself with the pain and distress they have caused you over these last few millennia!" the other adolescent stated in the most neutral tone as he could, for he had never truly cared for his friends creations, but could see the effect there imprisonment was having on him and began to feel angered.

"I know but I still feel the despair as if I have just slaughtered them, they are...were my children!" he corrected himself as he stepped out of reach from his friends hand still keeping his back to him so he could not see the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"Yes and that is what they deserved they were horrible poisonous little pompous brats who grew to disrespect and hate you, what you done today was too good for them!" he spat intensely as he thought of the beasts that were making his friend hurt in such an obvious way.

"This is just one experience my friend, one creation, you cannot get like this for every failed experiment. Next time you know that you cannot devote so much emotion and care. So if a situation like this incurs again you will be able to do the right thing and just dispose of them!" he finished as he slowly stalked towards his friend and turned him around lifting his hung head and wiping his eyes.

The blonde nodded his head once his friend had wiped his eyes for him; he knew what he had to do when it came to his next creations they would be more subservient their free will lessened from that of the Leviathans.

He would imprint into their very core essence the need to serve and love him for they will be his children and they shall call him Father.

**Well I hope you guys liked, trying to explain how the Leviathans were sent to purgatory was pretty hard but I think the end result was okay. This will probably give more insight into the blonde boy. So if you enjoyed please leave a review and let me know what you thought, thanks!**

**Kyle-ZZ**


	3. Chapter Three

Death's Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Supernatural.**_

_**Hi there! I have just posted Chapter Two and am awaiting feedback and hope that it will all be good, would like to thank everyone that has read Chapter One and Chapter two so far. Chapter three begins! So read, review and enjoy!**_

_**Chapter Three**_

Today was the day he had created his sons, he had only created four but that is all he needed they would be his children and reside with him in Heaven.

He had produced Michael first he was his oldest son and the blood that flowed through his veins was the purest making him the strongest of the new race he was created into. Michael was his second in command and would be the viceroy to his race giving him authority over his younger siblings. He was a serious young child never taking time to play with his brothers rather using the time to train and discipline himself, following every word that his father spoke never stepping out of line. Michael later in his life also started to practise using his powers for various uses such as defence and offense.

Lucifer was created next; he was the most beautiful out of their race. He was given the pet name Morning Star by his father and was later also called this by Gabriel his younger brother who looked up to him and who he was the closest to. Unlike Michael who was completely devoted to training himself, Lucifer was more roguish when he was younger spending time playing and teaching Gabriel new tricks created to entertain his younger brother. Lucifer when grown though started looking up to Michael, seeing the way he was respected by his Father for his rigorous training. He would later beg his older brother to take him on as a student and train him in all he knew. These sessions would later also include their two other brothers Raphael and Gabriel.

After Lucifer came Raphael, his quietest and his most reserved child. Raphael would sit and watch Michael train, rather than play with his two other brothers, Gabriel and Lucifer. Raphael could also be found wandering around the Garden of Heaven seemingly deep in thought and studying his father's work. Raphael also took part in the sessions that Michael later went on to hold to train his brothers in their powers and in the physical combat techniques he had created.

Gabriel was his youngest and the most innocent out of the four. He was always glued to the side of one of his brother's , though seemed to be enamoured most by Lucifer, however that could be as he had more tolerance when it came to Gabriel's unrest. Like his other children Gabriel was just as powerful, though seemed to be more passive when it came to his powers mostly using them to try and duplicate the tricks he had seen his older brother do. When it came to his training with Michael the only thing motivating him to take part was due to it being the only activity the four brothers did together, as well as the persistence of Lucifer for him to take part.

When He had created these four he knew he had done well he could see into each of his sons and saw that there was no ill intentions and they truly did care for one another as well as himself.

It also appeared as though his friend believed his children to be great, a high quality creation as he had put it, but still to him that was as good as his friend saying they were great which he none the less took pride in.

He was happy he had his children and a new race of being that he knew would be perfect.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Page Break,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Page Break ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Many millennia had passed since the creation of his children and their race, and they had been peaceful allowing him to continue his work. The Earth had now been restored back to the paradise it once was before the Leviathans had inhabited it. It also appeared that it was not completely vacant; he had sensed a presence on Earth that had felt like himself and his friend though to a lesser degree. It definitely warranted his attention and he had yet to tell his friend but giving the fact there was another presence in the universe he presumed that the brunette would already know, after all he kept tally.

He would leave it be at the moment the creature seemed to be a native from Purgatory, and had not caused any trouble yet in addition he was interested as to how this being could have clawed its way out from his former children's prison as he was locking them away. He would come to investigate it when it came time for the Earth to be inhabited once again by his creations but for now he was happy to just spend time with his children in Heaven.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Page Break,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Page Break ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

A figure deep in thought sat in front of a fire place, listening to the soothing sound of it crackling away as it consumed the wooden logs. It permitted a heat in the room not needed by the occupant, though who still took comfort from it and also the sounds that were produced. He had felt it a few moments ago it was overwhelming the surge of power that was produced. He could tell it could only have come from his blonde friend.

He had to wonder what his friend had created he had not felt that type of power being used since he and his friend had shaped the universe, not even when his friend had created those beasts the Leviathans.

He knew his friend would come to him soon he always had and did when it came to a new creation, looking to seek his thoughts on the new creature. His friend this time had not consulted with him before hand and was the reason for him to be partially shocked at the moment.

As he went to stand to go to his friend and see what had happened, the blonde suddenly appeared before him with the biggest smile on his face.

"My friend you will not believe what I have done!" he stated in his excited rush "I have truly outdone myself wait until you see, you will be just as amazed I know you will be." The blonde stated pacing back and forth in front of his friend.

The brunette stared up at his friend as he continued on ranting, and found he was amazed that the other was still talking though now it seemed to be mostly to his-self, eventually getting bored of the manic ramblings he casually flicked two of his fingers causing the chair behind the other boy to jump forward knocking him off his feet, and onto it, at last quieting him.

Standing from his own chair he walked over to the other boy staring into his eyes "Have you calmed down enough to actually tell me what you have done, or do I have to go back to the old ways of a little shock!" holding up his index finger that seemed to have at the very tip a little electric bolt.

The blonde boy stared at the index finger that his friend held up and remembered back to when they were eons younger, remembering the shock treatment his friend would give him when he got too carried away from himself, suddenly nodded his head.

"Good now will you please tell me what has been done?" the other boy asked in a placid tone, wondering what had got his friend this excited.

"I need to show you, trying to explain is just too difficult." Suddenly the blonde cupped his hands and a great light appeared, bound to be blinding to any other beings beside themselves, suddenly unclasping them there held in his hand was a ball of pure white light floating safe and sound.

The brunette's eyebrows rose staring at the ball that appeared harmless but the torrent of power it contained inside was what surprised him.

"Okay so you have a glowing ball of light in your hand, albeit a very powerful ball, but what has you so excited?" as he walked over grabbing his chair and bringing it to sit with his friend and the new 'ball'.

"It's not just a glowing ball you fool" the blonde huffed out "It's a living conscious being, feel it you will understand once you have!" slowly holding out his hand that contained the 'ball' to his friend.

Looking at the 'ball' held before him he was wary of touching it wondering what the consequence could be, he had long ago mastered his powers but he was always taken back to the first time he touched his friends creation, before slowly lifting his hand and placing atop of the 'ball' and closing his eyes.

For a few moments nothing happened, before suddenly he felt a little presence inside the ball curious and innocent and most of all conscious to the level of him and his friend fully capable of emotion and he decided then that his friend was correct words could not fully explain what he was feeling at this moment. Opening his eyes and staring up at his friends face he could see the smile and nod his friend was giving him saying that he felt the same when touching the 'ball'.

"What is this? What do you call it?" his tone full of awe as he withdrew his hand and stared down at the innocent little 'ball' that was so, so much more.

"I call it a Soul, it's just pure essence the epitome of life is what is in that ball!" he replied fondly looking down at the now dubbed Soul, bringing up his other hand so it was carefully held in both.

"So what are you going to do with it? Are you going to let it live on Earth?" he said as he scooted closer to his friend, finding his curiosity truly peeked by this new being.

"Well I will have to create a proper vessel for it first, I wouldn't want to leave it as it is at the moment it needs a casing to contain it. After that it can live on Earth." He finished his resolutely, his mind made up all ready on what will happen with his new child.

"That's all very well then my friend, have you showed your children this new creation yet...? He trailed off as he imagined what their reaction would be, he knew that most may take it well but unlike him and his friend they would not understand the full ramification of what his friend had created.

"Not yet, the first thing I decided was to come and show you, I'm sure they will be thrilled. I know that the older four were thrilled when I told them I would be creating more brothers and sisters for them." Leaning back in his chair secretly hoping he was correct and that his children would receive his new creation with open arms.

"Well you won't know until you tell them, so get going no point in delaying this." The brunette said with a smirk on his face as his friend stood from his chair with a scowl on his face from being told what to do and muttering to himself about ' be delayed when I kick your..' fading of into incoherent ramblings that he had long ago got accustomed to.

"Well I will be going then, can't stand to be in your presence any longer anyway, I swear with all your check I'm surprised I'm friends with you at all!" the blonde replied before disappearing, in addition to making the fire go out, leaving the brunette in the dark room, laughing hysterically, in his chair.

"Now that's just immature, even for you my friend!" he shouted to the ceiling directing his words to his friend before clicking (snapping˟) his fingers igniting the fire once again.

He leaned back in his chair pondering the effects this new creation could have on his-self.

Before out of the blue a smile bloomed on his face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, Page Break,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,Page Break ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

He stood in front of his four oldest children, ready to break the news that he had a new creation, now that he had created a vessel to contain the Soul.

He could tell they were curious they knew lately that he had been up to something but being respectful they had never questioned any of his actions. He could tell they were getting restless Gabriel had now taken to actually pacing back and forth before Michael sent him a hard look ceasing his movement.

Michael took a step forward towards him "Father you have called us here, is there something you wish to speak to us about." He said carefully not wishing to disrespect his Father, but he to was growing restless waiting.

"Yes there is a reason I've called you boys here. There is something I wish to share with you before the rest of your brothers and sisters are told. I have made a new creation my sons, and I wish for you to care for them more than you do for myself..." he trailed off as he received a solemn nod from Michael and a puzzled look from the other three "you might not understand and you will not until the race itself truly develops but they are going to be great. This is the one thing I request you do, will you be able to obey?" he propositioned to his four most important children.

"Of course Father we obey every request you have for us!" Michael quickly responded straight away to get rid of any disillusion his Father may have held. Of course he and the others would find it difficult to do. To care for a race more than their own Father and Creator, but if He commands it then they shall comply with his request.

Lucifer however was thinking the opposite stepping closer to his father before bowing slightly before questioning him. "Father with all due respect how can you ask us something like this to love another above yourself, our own father and creator, what make this new race to be worthy of it?"

Just as Michael appeared ready to chide his younger brother for questioning his father's actions, he held up a hand to pause his oldest son before he could. He knew Lucifer would have some trouble with this he always was more devoted in getting his attention, he believed it had something to do with the way he had treated Michael when they were younger, and would be the one most against this but he knew after time he would conform to this as he had very other rule he had given his children.

"Tell me why it is that you and your three brothers, standing behind you, command respect and care from your younger brothers and sisters. I will tell you shall I, it is because they view you as being great. In this situation I myself am telling you that this new race requires the same compassion that you show me because they truly are the greatest creation to be made and deserve all the care they can get. It does not mean that you have to think or care less for myself but just means you need to also care for them just as much if not more." He responded trying to settle his child's indignation of being asked to do something like this. Staring at his son he could see him internally debating with the response he had given to his question.

"Of course Father, I apologise for questioning you." His son said as he turned and walked towards where his brothers were standing. Michael once again came forward after shooting a hard look at Lucifer whilst he passed him.

"So Father when would you like us to tell the others, have you got a name for these new beings which we can share with our brothers and sisters and let them know that which they are to come to care for?" Michael asked staring at his Father intently waiting to hear the name of these beings that his Father held to great importance.

"I believe that would be best if they knew, Gabriel I would like for you to be my voice in this situation I would like you to speak on my behalf and tell them. The name of this new race shall be Human; they shall reside on Earth where we can watch over them." he smiled as he finally named his new creation.

_**Well I decided to end it there but the next chapter is going to be good as we get into some action and the story starts to speed up a bit as I am still churning out background stuff at the moment, also would just like to say that this is the longest chapter of any story I have ever wrote and want to pat myself on the back as it is something I am looking to improve upon. So if you enjoyed please review and let me know what you thought.**_


	4. Chapter Four

Deaths Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Supernatural

**I would like to thank everyone who has read chapter 3 and also thank everyone who also reviews they are greatly appreciated :-) Well here is Chapter Four read, enjoy and review!**

Chapter Four

Death had done it after all his planning he had managed to construct them. They appeared so simple that it astounded him how much power they actually contained. He had not yet created their owners but he had plenty of time right now he was fine with keeping them safe within his home.

He had heard the rumours through the great vine about what his little Nephew was planning. The immature, insolent little whelp, throwing a temper tantrum over his Father new creations, he truly believed he knew better than his own maker and had started to conspire against him with other angels that were not happy with their Father. He knew he could simply blast them from creation but his friend would never forgive him and he wanted to watch and see how far along his friend would allow this to go before he took action, if he didn't then he certainly had steps in mind to stop the little bastard.

With that thought his gaze once again shifted to the box which contained his finest work.

Flicking a hand at the box the lid snapped shut and it disappeared.

He had other things to think about other than the misdemeanours of his friend's pathetic creations.

There was another he had recently felt it and knew that God would have felt it already also and it had him captivated. He knew where the being was it appeared to be on Earth living in a remote cavern. He had felt how it lately seemed to be surging with power so much like his friend's yet not nearly as powerful but the very idea of their being another so much like their self was truly amazing.

It was today he had decided to visit this new being as he was curious as to what it was up to and to introduce himself to it so that it knew who he was and what his rules were.

With that in mind he stood up, snapped his fingers to extinguish the fire that was generating heat and illuminating the room, before disappearing.

* * *

><p>God sat on his throne in the Kingdom of Heaven that he had created, deep in thought.<p>

He had heard the rumours and whispers that were being spread among his children. The tales of Lucifer's, supposed, revolt and that he was currently trying to persuade other angels to his cause.

He refused to believe it; he knew his son would not act like this. From the start he knew Lucifer would be the one to have initial issues with the Humans, but he knew it was not to the extent of hatred as to actually betray his Father and to actively plan against him and the Humans.

Death had told him he was being blinded by love but he knew that Lucifer his little Morning Star just did not have it in him to do such a thing. He knew he was jealous and he could understand Lucifer was the son that he got on with the most and with the newly created Humans he had indeed spent allot of time working on creating them as they are and would always be his finest work of art.

For a fleeting moment he feared as he considered what actions he would need to take against his son if these tales were found to be true, but with a shake of his head he cleared those throughts from his head and focused on the large sphere in front of him representing Earth and the tiny lights that shone with each human soul when he noticed something that caused his eyebrow to rise in surprise it appeared as though Death had chosen to visit Earth and, by the way the black light was moving, quickly too.

With a sigh he gave up wondering what could be the cause of his friends visit and once again started thinking about his second oldest son.

Missing the Red light that flashed into existence for the briefest of moments on the globe.

* * *

><p>Death appeared with a scowl on his face looking down at the swampy ground where his feet were now slowly start to sink into the thick black soil that seemed to cover the area around him. How he hated the Earth sometimes, lifting a foot trying to carefully take a step forward to get to where he originally intended.<p>

After a few more challenging steps he could see it now. There a few feet away covered in thick moss and other types of fungi was the opening to the cavern in which the being that had piqued his curiosity resided. He shuddered to think that any being least of all one so much like himself could possibly live in this horrible, dark and dingy place that did not appear to be even fit for the humans who roamed around this time, and they were practically savage.

With that in mind he took the necessary steps and slowly peeled back the hanging moss like curtain and entered the cavern.

As soon as he took his first step in he could smell the humidity in the air and could hear the dripping of water from the cavern roof falling onto the rocky floor creating little puddles. After a minute allowing his eyes to adjust to the lack of light he continued forward being mindful of the steps he took, going deeper and deeper into the vast cavern that appeared to go on forever drawing nearer with each step to the source of the power he could feel.

Suddenly not too far ahead of himself he could see light flickering like the flame on a candle and could feel the warmth that seemed to be coming from the area.

With this in sight Death started to pick up his pace eager to finally meet this being and also to get out of the dank and gloom that surrounded him.

Upon entering the lit area he noticed the vast difference this area had compared to what he had seen so far in the cave. This area was dry with a high rocky sealing and a soft layer of dry sandy-mud covered the floor of the place and in the middle of this pocket of the cavern there was a fire burning away generating heat and illuminating the area. Allowing Death to see that the far wall of the cavern seemed to have a human tied to it with the being he had been looking for standing before it.

From behind he could see that the being appeared female her hair a rich shade of mahogany though when the fire flickered there were traces also of red. It flowed in waves down to frame her slender shoulders, she appeared to be wearing a simple sleeveless white dress that stopped just above the bottom of her knees and was bear footed. It wasn't until she turned to face Death that he saw those ruby eyes the same colour as freshly spilt blood edged by long dark eyelashes. Her skin a pearly-white colour appeared to give off a faint glow which put together with her smirk that showed a very sharp pair of incisors made her look completely other worldly, even for being one such as his friend and himself.

The being/creature apparently done giving him the up and down turned back around to the human in front of her, abruptly she raised her arm and her fist shot right into the human's stomach right through until her fingers had slowly started to enter into the Humans soul.

It was then that the human began to glow and the amount of power that appeared to be being generated caused Death to take a step back though he could not close his eyes as he watched as this powerful being in front of him slowly started to seep her power through her fingers directly into the Humans soul turning it from the white blinding light slowly fading it to a grey coloured supernova that seemed to be churning as this new power filled it. With a gasp of pain the being in front of him was hastily flung back and he could only watch in wonder as the Human in front of him started to change before his eyes.

From the Soul outwards to its physical appearance it started to change, from its hunched over form it's spine started to straighten out, its mouth opened in a soundless scream and he could see that the human teeth were falling out and were quickly being replaced with razor sharp teeth. The Humans finger nails slowly began to sharpen and darken. Before it all seemed to be all too much and it fell limp against its restraints which appeared to have taken a serious struggle holding this new creature in place.

By now the being was back on her feet staring at her creation in front of her with wonder.

Death by this point had had enough of the awkward silence "What did you just do!" he demanded looking at her in part wonder and also fury. She had just taken one of his friend's creations and had seriously mutilated it turning it into something far from Human and into her own creation.

"As I have always done, creating my children just like the other who created his and put them in my home!" came the response from the female being in a melodious voice, which given her appearance did not seem strange at all.

"What is your name, does a beast like yourself even have one?" Death questioned, he could feel his anger rising at this being in front of him for no other reason than general dislike. He had imagined that he would find another like himself and his friend but this beast while sharing certain qualities with them was nowhere close.

"My children call me mother, but you can call me Eve."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hey, hope you enjoyed I know the story may be going a wee bit slow but it's going to be pretty long because I have allot to fill in and I have been seriously thinking and have allot to put in. Well I can only hope you enjoyed it and I suck at describing stuff so I have a link showing the dress I imagined Eve wearing as well as her red eyes.<strong>_

_**Well let me know what you thought!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Deaths Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Supernatural

**Hey guys sorry for the amount of time I've been away. Going to get back into the swing of this writing stuff again lol this story has always been written on a chapter to chapter basis so this just spewed out. May be completely random but im trying my best! So read and hopefully enjoy and let me know what you think by reviewing.**

Chapter Five

Harry shot up in bed hand flying to his chest hoping to calm his rapidly beating heart. He had once again had the strange dreams that had plagued him ever since his defeat of Voldemort. This one had felt surreal he had dreamt of rings, of glowing white light and of blood red eyes too eerily close to Voldemorts.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Harry cast a quick tempus charm with just a flick of his hand; long ago forgoing his wand for such minor spells. In glowing red numbers '6.43am' appeared. Muttering curses Harry got out of bed, he was due to meet Hermione at eight o'clock in her office within the Department of Law Enforcement. He had taken to meeting her there since his falling out with Ginny had caused some tension between him and the Weasley family; Ron included. They had come to an arrangement because of this. Harry had to stop in at least once per week, for what Hermione dubbed 'Harry's Hour ', where she quizzed him on how he was feeling and his activity over the past week since she had last seen him.

He knew she was worried that he was becoming a hermit since quitting his job as a Hit Wizard. After ten years of being one of the Ministry's top soldiers; hunting down the most dangerous and darkest of wizarding kind he had seen some gruesome sights. Enough to force him into a far too early but much needed retirement, he had after all been the longest serving Hit Wizard; most either ducking out after the first year, unable to keep up with the rigors of the job, or the unfortunate ones who never made it back from a mission.

Letting go of these thoughts Harry stared hard at himself in the mirror above his bathroom sink before bending down to splash water on his face; completely missing the figure that appeared for just the briefest seconds in the reflection.

* * *

><p><em>Hermione Grangers Office, MoM – Department of Law Enforcement<em>

Hermione sighed as she stared at the clock located just above the fireplace of her office. Harry was running late: again.

She knew that these meetings weren't the most ideal. If Ron knew he would probably explode with rage, it seemed the memories of friendship he had of Harry had all been tarnished from his most recent actions with Ginny.

It was understandable; Ginny was completely devastated after Harry finished things years earlier. Ultimately leading to a very close; fortunately unsuccessful, suicide attempt that involved bundimun secretion and a baneberry potion. Luckily Luna had decided to visit Ginny that day, also a Professor at Hogwarts teaching Care of Magical Creatures and found her in time to administer a Bezoar and get her to the Hogwarts Infirmary.

A flash of green and the sound of a roaring fire snapped Hermione out of her dark thoughts and also alerted her to her guests arrival.

* * *

><p>Harry came out of the fireplace with barely a stumble, already walking to the couch located on the left side of Hermione's office. He could feel her heated glance following him across the room, most likely due to his lateness. He loved a long shower what more can he say.<p>

Plopping down rather ungracefully he finally turned to view his friend. Yeah he was right. She wasn't in the best mood, if the scowl on her face was anything to go by.

"Nice of you to finally show up!" Hermione snapped out, hands flying to her hips. With a sigh she resigned herself to sitting at her desk. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she continued: "We now only have forty minutes left to chat because my meeting at nine o'clock. So tell me how have you been since last week?" Leaning forward in her chair, Hermione stared at her friend. His head was tilted in thought.

"The same as last week Hermione; the dreams have continued. I've been looking through the Black libraries but they have nothing relating to nightmares. Well except for causing them." He said shooting Hermione a small smirk at that. They both knew that the Black libraries had some of the darkest art books that had been passed down through the generations, or 'acquired' through less savory means.

"I've told you that you should go to the Healers at St Mungo's; or at least even go speak to Neville. You know he has been making significant progress within the Neuro-psychology ward; he would at least be able to go in and take a look. Legilimency is one of their most useful tools after all. You know how much trouble these dreams have caused you. I just think it would be best to get a professional to review them...or even share what they are about with me at least; you know you can trust me."Hermione responded.

Standing up from behind her desk she moved over to the couch, budging Harry up with a nudge from her elbow, sitting side by side, before taking his hand in hers.

It had been these dreams that had caused his fall out with Ginny, the reason as to why their marriage never quite worked out.

"It's fine Hermione. I don't need people poking around in my head...even if it is Neville." Harry rushed to get out. Quickly and effectively cutting off the defense that Hermione was surely about to hit out with. And from the sigh and closing of her mouth he was right to do so. "They are my problem and I'll be the one to deal with them." He pleaded, hoping Hermione would resign from herself appointed mission to get him some medical help. Harry knew her intentions were coming from a caring place but he didn't want to share the details of his dreams with anyone.

Ginny was the only one he had told the truth to but even she hadn't reacted well, resulting in a swift obliviate completely removing the conversation from her mind.

Standing up Hermione shook her head and released Harrys' hand.

"I understand Harry I do. I just feel that if you were to get help or even share what your dreams are about then we could better understand their cause. But I'll stop going on, for now anyway." stated Hermione as pulled Harry up into a hug. "I have a meeting to get to soon so if we are finished then you may as well go but I expect a visit next week..."

"Yeah, yeah Hermione I know. It's the same spiel every week." Harry interrupted as their embrace finished. He strode over to the fireplace casting a non-verbal wandless incendio before grabbing a handful of flu powder. "As always I enjoy our chats Hermione, see you next week!" He shouted before jumping into the flu.

Harry laughed as Hermione final words partially reached his ears before he was completely gone from her office.

"Better not be late next time you twa...!"

* * *

><p><em>12 Grimmuald Place <em>

Harry was still laughing as he arrived in Grimmauld, shaking his head as he stumbled out of the fireplace his laughter dying as he took in his sobering surroundings. Memories of Sirius were always stirred up regardless of the amount of times he had been in the home since his passing. Moving past the covered chairs and slightly dusty tables of the greeting room he arrived in he made his way to the main staircase, planning on heading to the Black Library located in a secret passage just off the second floor landing.

Taking the steps two or three at a time Harry reminisced about the rather drunken night he had solved the Walburga problem. A point blank bombarda had been enough to punch straight through the charms and spells protecting it before he demanded Kreacher to move the now deactivated portrait into the basement of the property.

He reached the library in no time sliding the doors open with ease after disabling the locking charm he had placed on the door to keep Kreacher out, his relationship with the demented House Elf once again sour after the destruction of his precious '_Mistress'_.

Stepping in he took in the sight the library made. Thick black drapes covered the windows of the room opposite the door in which he had just entered, the only light generated by the now roaring fire and the gas-fueled lights skittered on the walls between book shelves. The whole right hand wall was nothing but books from floor to ceiling, varying in different subject matters. Going over to the one plush armchair located just beside the fire Harry once again took his seat and nestled in. This is how he spent most of his days researching his dreams and anything else that jumped out.

Picking up the diary he had found the previous day of a Black ancestor who had apparently been an Unspeakable in their lifetime. He had initially scanned through it, most of the writing going over his head or of new spells being practiced that were now in common use. That was until he stumbled upon the word Arch and decided to read further.

'_September 16__th__ 1619_

_Day One – Death Chamber_

_There have been many theories around what is now being referred to as the 'Arch'. It is stated that the Ministry was built around the object, if one was to believe Adrianus that is. The tests that have been conducted so far have shown little to no results. Any petty criminal they have used so far for their tests have never returned. Clearly one cannot travel freely back and forth. The studies done by our predecessors have stated that the Arch is some way related to the force of Death. We have seen the various effects it has on different members of our team. Some hearing whispers while others see nothing but an empty Arch (why these Researchers are allowed to remain on this study baffles me) we believe it varies dependent on the individual's view on the afterlife. We know that souls exist if the ghosts that surround us are any proof, but it is where the non-ghosts go that vexes me the most my colleagues do not understand my irritation and seem to undervalue the work I want to do. But I vouch that I will have the answers that I seek. I must go now if they see me writing they will surely punish me, Jaakko has already got it out for me no need to exacerbate the man any further._

Harry sighed at the lack of new information skipping the next few pages. It was filled with just worthless information such as the type of stone the Arch was made of and other frivolous things. 'Though probably interesting to an academic mind' Harry thought, thinking how Hermione would probably love to read the diary just for knowledge sake.

Catching a passage on another page Harry continued reading, noticing the writing seemed to be getting more untidy as though scrawled down quickly.

"_...my studies have not been hindered. I have stayed back after the others have left and done my own diagnostic spells on the Arch. Having previously worked within the Chamber of Time I have noticed similarities the Arch seems to give off. How it is connected I do not know, further tests will hopefully reveal their connection."_

"_...it seems it has similar properties to the room in which we watch the stars and planets in the sky. I am still trying to familiarize myself with the work of this newly created department. Blodwen has criticized my moving from chamber to chamber. I have explained I believe certain aspects are tied or related. She proceeded to stare at me withering looks while talking in her mother tongue. I ignored her behavior. Poor breeding clearly showed..."_

"_...I had a visitor last night; I dare not write his name. A nobleman he looked with his cane beside, looking every ounce a pureblood. He was no man. I fear he has spurred me on with my research and the detailing of such in this journal. He has confirmed the Arch is a passageway...or a door as he so crudely put it, Merlin save my core I hope he cannot see this, a door that can only be opened by the right person. He gave me no name or clue as to who this is. He has confirmed the story true so I can only hypothesis."_

"_..he returned tonight. He has confirmed my suspicions. The items are out in the world right now, three parts make the key. I have no idea where any of them may be. This will be my final passage he has told me of my end and thanked me for my work. I have no fear. I will be courageous as I walk through the valley to where the non-ghosts dwell; for my life's work will be answered."_

Harry could only stare at the final passage, unable to tear his gaze away. He had a hundred thoughts swirling about his head. He could read through the lines clearly this diary was meant for him. The how and why did not matter. He had long ago given up those questions. The Hallows were required and on his next visit to the Ministry he would confirm if what was written is true. He had no hesitations Hermione would eventually get over the loss. He just had to wonder a door to where and if this would finally answer the reason for his dreams.

Far away a man eating a deep fried Mars bar smiled, things were coming to plan accordingly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
